Wolverine: World Gone Ape
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: Nick Fury sends Weapon X to Congo for a black ops mission. The Mission was to be go in and get out, but not when Wolverine meets up with a Madman using the jungle for his own evil doing.
1. Enter the Madhouse

Wolverine: World Gone Ape

Logan was in the deep woods of Congo. He was getting bit by mosquitoes the size of his fist. He had to remain still though. His objective was right in front of him. Nick Fury had sent him to Congo to investigate a lead they got from the Italian Mafia aka La Cosa Nostra. Word had it the Mafia was working with Guerillas in Africa. But this is where S.H.I.E.L.D comes in, both sects where being funded by the organization known as A.I.M. Which means it was a triple threat of bad news. Best man for the job Weapon X.

" Wolverine, did you find the blood diamond compound?" Nick Fury says in Logan's ear piece. Wolverine was wearing his stealth suit, black and grey, same as his X-Force colors. " Yeah I sure did, They have slaves digging up dirt for diamonds but that's not it, it's a cover for a equally sinister operation…. Human trafficking and genetic altering animals" Wolverine spoke low and angry.

" That'll explain the strange amount of electronic emissions from that location, whatever you do don't go in yet Logan, if it's as bad as you say it is, your going to need backup….." Nick waited for Wolverine to respond, little did he know Wolverine took his ear piece out. "Logan? LOGAN!... ah that damn dog"

The Guerilla camp looked like a high tech jail. Wolverine was able to gain access by slashing through the AC vent. He was crawling though the tiny crawlspace like a rat. He wanted to know the monster that ran this secret kept abomination. The first vent screen he could see in was a room where they kept all the animals. The cages where occupied by mostly monkeys and gorillas. They all had wild eyes and depressed looks. Wolverine crawled to the next opening it was another Jail room, but this one was only occupied by one little girl. All the other cells were empty. She was the sole survivor of whatever sick experiments they did. Wolverine dropped into the room like a stealthy cat. There was one guard on duty. He was sitting down with an AK-47 watching some rap music videos. Wolverine put his fist behind the back of the chair. " Kiss your ass good bye Bub!" SNIKT SNIKT. Both claws popped through the guard chest. The guard was trembling in fear as the blood ran through the cuts. He spit out blood, and then died.

Wolverine slashed the keyhole to the cell the little girl was in. She was a white girl with blond hair. She was taken from South Africa. All she was wearing was a potato sack. She was sleeping in a curled up in a fetal position.

Wolverine pokes her "hey honey wake up, I'm gunna to get you out of here" . The Little girl sat up and she was wobbling. She had track marks on her arm. And she was pale. Whatever they put on her was making her sick. She started to throw up. Wolverine started rubbing her back " that alright, get it out of your system, Im gunna get you fixed up, whatever they did to you, then I'm gunna fix them". She threw up again. "Whats your name honey?" Logan asks. " Noel" she says and turns and looks at him. Due to the experimental drugs in her Wolverine looks nothing from this world. Her vision is distorted and to her Wolverine looks like a Brood Alien with shark teeth. " That's a pretty name"

Noel jumps up and runs out of the cell screaming like an eel. The scream was so high pitch it hurt Logan's ear. "WAIT where are you going, I'm here to help Noel! Crazy girl!". She runs through the emergency door triggering the alarms. " Oh… damn it girl" Wolverine sighs. He runs after through the door. He immediately runs into two Guerrillas with machine guns. He takes one slash to decapitate the first soldier the second gets a claw punch to the chest, cutting through all the major veins.

Noel turns the corner and runs down the end of the hallway till she bumps into a tall man wearing a lab coat. The doctor knees down "Now just where you think you're going little one?"

Wolverine gets to the end of the hall way. No one is there. "Rerrrrrr Noel please come back, I'm not the bad guy really…" Logan says looking around spinning a circle. He hears the boots of more Guerillas. Four more soldiers show up. Two of them have submachine guns. One of them has a machete. And one has a shotgun. They bust in to nearby rooms. Empty, all the rooms are empty. But they forgot to look one place, up.

"RRAARRRRR" Wolverine smashed down out of the ceiling tile, lands on the shotgun trooper. Out of fright the shotgun goes off hitting one of the gunners. The toppled shotgun trooper takes a scissor swipe to the neck. Two blood streaks splat upward on the wall. The next slash cuts the hand clinched to a machete. Logan catches the hand and throws it into the last gunners gut before he got a clear shot.

Wolverine stood up and started his search for Noel again. He searched more down another hall way. He was getting nowhere fast. And before he knew it this girl was going to have the whole army on top of him. Logan burst through two doors. The room was dark, he couldn't see anything. But the room smelt bad. The place wreaked of wrong doing and chemicals as it was. But there was a strong sent of ape in the room. The lights came on. He was surrounded by apes with cyborg blade fingers instead of hands. They had a toxic yellow tint to their fur. They looked altered way past the norm. The only thing stopping them from attacking was the chains at their neck.

A glassed window opened. Hiding behind it was the mysterious doctor and a guard holding Noel at gun point. "I don't know who you are, but you must be insane, to enter here, damaging my property, try to steal my property…. and exit live!"

" Call me insane, your delusional! This place is a freak show! Names Wolverine, I'm here to shut you down"

"That name does ring a bell" the doctor unties the mask cover his face. He was of Mexican decent and had a beard, and evil eyes. " But perhaps you heard of me, they call me Leche Diablo…, Because they tell me the chemicals I make.. Are as if the devil made them. But afraid this meeting has come to an end Wolverine… and you have the honor of feeling how deadly my creations can be"

"Bring them on" Wolverine pops his claws

To be continued…


	2. Pit of Apes

Wolverine: World Gone Ape

Part 2.

Logan was surrounded by toxic altered Gorillas. What made the apes more dangerous was their hands where replaced with razor fingers. The mad man who calls himself _Leche Diablo _is responsible for creating these monstrosities. He hides safely behind reinforced glass to watch his ape minions take on Wolverine. Also with Leche Diablo is a little refugee known as Noel. She was broken out of jail by Logan. But once again she is being he held against her will, held at knife point by a guard. She's a tiny little girl from South African, and blond hair that was abducted by Leche Diablo. Logan is driven to get her out of this madhouse.

Logan counts six large yellow furred toxic Apes sounding him. His claws are out and ready to strike. Leche Diablo hits the switch to release the chains around the apes neck. The first ape came at Wolverine swinging both its arms. Wolverine Slices the apes arms off "You won't be needing those anymore bub!". The armless ape spins around and roars and blood gushes out of the stumps. Wolverine climbs up the armless apes back and jumps after two more apes. Wolverine jams both of his claws into the apes skulls, impaling adamantium blades right into their Gorilla brains. As Logan pulls the blades out, three streams of blood fountain out of the apes foreheads. The blood comes out like red sprinklers.

"Three more to go, whose next? Bring it grape ape!" The next closest ape got slashes a crossed the belly and its guts came out like bloody sausage links plopping out on to the tiled floor. An Ape attacks Wolverine in the back. Its Gorilla paw razors slash four wide gashes in Logan's back. Wolverine spasms his arms out in pain, roaring in total fury. The other ape picks up Wolverine and spins him around like a rag doll. The Ape lets go Wolverine, sending him flying into the air. Wolverines face meets the wall. A hole is made from his skull frame. Logan falls from the wall and lands on his butt.

Noel screams when she sees the hit Logan took. " What is the problem little girl don't like seeing your knight in shining armor DIE, HAHA" Leche Diablo says with a full teeth evil smile. Noel continues to scream at a high banshee pitch. The mad doctor puts his hands on his ears" AHHH makes her shut up make the damn thing SHUT UP I SAY!". " You mean you want me to kill her boss?" The guard holding the little girl asks. Leche Diablo looks at the guard with his blood shoot crazy eyes" AH duhhhhh YES kill her dammit got a problem with that?". The guard takes out a knife and brings the knife to her neck " I can't do it boss, it's just not right you see". BANG a gunshot goes off. Leche holsters his Nazis issued Luger. The guard drops dead as blood flows out of the bullet hole in his head.

The mad doctor takes the knife out of the guard hand " come here little girl, I just want to give you something, I'll make it quick, I promise". Leche Diablo pokes the knife at the girls face, missing by itches. Noel leans at the corner of the cell in a fetal position shaking like her muscles are made of jello.

The body of a toxic Ape smashes through the enforced glass. The glass shoots toward Leche Diablo, cutting him in various spots. The Ape was still alive, squirming around with its massive body, lunging its meat hairy arms at all things. Wolverine jumps on top of the Apes head. The apes get decapitated from the sharp glass below its neck. Wolverine is covered in ape blood and fur. He huffs and puffs from the fight. A mixture of blood and sweat soak his outfit. "….. You're next Doc".

To Be Continued…


End file.
